The difference
by Tammy Two Paws
Summary: After his first meeting with Voldemort, Harry couldn't help but wonder if there was some truth to what he said. Maybe dark and evil were two different things, maybe people did have some unjust fear of the dark. It wasn't before Sirius appeared that he was truly convinced himself. Warning: Some sadistic tendencies. No Pairings.


**AN: I am back? Maybe, depends on if this story manages to keep my attention. I've truly grown tired of Naruto really, I only read the manga because I want to see how it ends. I've followed it dutyfully for years, and now I want my (Hopefully) satisfying conclusion damn it!**

**Anyway, Harry Potter. I have gotten a fondness for Harry Potter fics, so here is my own! The first chapter is basically just a bunch of familiar, yet different scenes. It was surprisingly refreshing writing something not Naruto.**

**I will not quote anything perfectly, both due to the fact that I don't remember the words, and due to me making the scenes alter slightly which basically changes everything.**

**Oh yes, and I love Sirius. Such a happy, yet dark character, he will compliment Harry perfectly in this story I believe... Oh yes, and this story has (as far as I have decided so far) NO PAIRINGS! So no, Harry and Sirius won't break any beds... At least not that way. Sirius might jump on a bed or two just for laughs.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I gain any money from the Harry Potter Franchise.**_

* * *

"I was forced to live like a parasite, clinging to other lifeforms for the merest speck of energy. All that because of you."

Harry could only look away, a frown on his face.

"You are extraordinarily powerful, especially for one so young. It is an impossible feat for the average wizard to even think about deflecting a curse with such power in it that I cast at you that night." Here he paused to peer at the boy, noticing the small glimmer of satisfaction that appeared in those green eyes before they were hidden.

"There is no good or evil, only power and those to weak to seek it. Those who teaches you now will hold you back from achieving true power. They will fear you, they will fear the power that runs through you." He forced Quirrell's body to take a small, non-threatening step towards the boy.

"I on the other hand will not allow such potential to be squandered by others foolish beliefs that magic should be restricted. I will simply not allow you to not reach your full potential." Here he raised Quirrell's hand towards the boy.

"Join me Harry, and you will never be held back again. Join me, and you will never long for anything. Join me, and gain what is rightfully yours." He saw both the slight want and the hesistation in the boy's eyes as he nibbled his lower lip, so he manipulated the mirror to show the boy his deepest wish.

"Join me Harry, and I will give you back what was once taken from you."

Voldemort watched true hope shine from the boy for just the tiniest moment before anger clouded the boy's face.

"Lies!" The boy hissed, glaring at the man with all the hate he could muster.

As Voldemort ordered Quirrell to attack, he could not help but wonder if he had somehow misjudged the boy.

* * *

"I just don't understand why being a parseltongue is a bad thing!" Harry almost growled, tired of Ron's narrow-minded view.

"Because Salazar used it, and he was an evil, slimy git! So was You-Know-Who, and he was even worse!" Ron yelled back, Hermione standing aside while shaking her head at the two of them.

"So I'm an evil git then, just because I can speak to snakes?" The green-eyed boy sneered, watching the red-head flinch back at the realization that he did basically call Harry that.

"You're different, Harry." Ron mumbled, looking awkwardly towards Hermione, hoping for some support, yet finding none from the frowning girl.

"And why am I different, because I am the Boy-Who-wasn't-Murdered-Like-His-Parents?" He bit out sarcastically. "Oh yes, that makes me a good guy then just because I wasn't freaking killed!" He shook his head in disgust, barely able to stand him at that moment.

"That wasn't what I-"

"That is exactly what you meant!" He raised a hand, stopping the red-head from speaking. "You know what, I'm done. I have no interest in being friends with hypocritical idiots who only see the Boy-Who-Lived, so goodbye, Ronald."

As he walked away from the two of them, a sharp slap echoed along the corridor before footsteps followed him, Hermione quickly coming to his side.

"I don't care if you speak to snakes, lions, or even the bloody moon, you are my friend, and nothing is going to change that." With a huff she took his hand, dragging the bemused, but overall happy boy with her. "Now come on, we're almost late for transfiguration!"

Glancing behind himself, he noticed Ron cradling his cheek, a pained and hurt look on his face, the boy seemingly ready to cry. With a frown, Harry turned back.

"Hermione." He muttered, the girl glancing at him. "If Ron smartens up a bit, I'll give him a second chance." With a warm smile on her face she nodded before leading them further through the castle.

* * *

"So you are him."

"Voldemort is my past, my present, and my future." The older teen said as he talked to the bespectacled boy.

"I should have known, you and him talk the same way." Harry muttered, more than loud enough for the other boy to hear.

"So you have been in contact with my real self then?" Tom enquired, true curiosity heard in his voice.

"Only once, but he really made a lasting impression on me."

Tom could only nod, peering at the younger boy in muted surprise.

"I asked you to join me, did I not? That is the only reason I can think of that allows you to still be alive." It was the most plausible reason he could come up with, though from what he had been told by the red-headed girl and from what he could feel, the boy was quite powerful, so he could perhaps have alluded death until help came.

"You did." The boy said before an ugly scowl marred his face. "Then you decided to lie, to tell me that you can return my parents. I'm not stupid, I know that what's dead stays dead, and my parents are no exception!" The hurt and anger oozed from the boy, and he had to stop himself from showing visible surprise.

'This is not the same boy that the girl described.'

"I see... I do apologize for saying that, I do myself dislike liars, but I also realize why my real self tried so hard to get you. You are remarkably powerful for one so young, almost as powerful as I was when I was seventeen."

"Doesn't change the fact that I won't join someone who lies to me every time he wants something." The boy sneered, though the anger had lessened somewhat.

Riddle raised a brow. "A liar towards you, or a liar in general?"

"Both."

"Really." The teen muttered, staring to the side as his mind ran through several scenarios. "What if I changed?" His eyes flicked over to the boy, the green eyes surprisingly piercing as he mulled over the words.

Harry frowned as he looked at the teen. "How do I know you aren't simply lying again?

Here Tom frowned too. "You can't." And he knew that due to those words, he had once again lost his chance of attaining the boy's allegiance as the green eyes frosted over in cold apathy, a sneer once again on the boy's face.

"Then you can forget it, Riddle."

Shaking his head, he turned towards the statue of his ancestor, the parsel language ready to roll of his tongue before he stopped. Looking over his shoulder, he regarded the boy one last time.

"If you survive this ordeal, no matter how unlikely I find it," Here he smirked in good humor, somewhat enjoying the predatory look which entered the boy's eyes. "Then I will implore of you, do get access to the restricted section of the Hogwarts Library. You will not find too much, but you are guaranteed to find at the very least an introduction to absolutely every subject imaginable, even the subjects which the ignorant laymen call 'evil'" Here he turned back, missing the surprised and thoughtful look the boy sent him.

"Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four."

* * *

Remus couldn't help but sigh as he, once again, found a certain third-year in a random classroom, practicing spells more complicated than the average Hogwarts student would usually practice, even less know.

It didn't help that it was in the middle of the night.

He was happy that he decided to silence the room after entering it, for mere moments later a loud boom was heard as a spell hit a wall of the classroom, sending rocks and dust flying from the impact, leaving a large hole behind.

"No matter how impressive this is Harry," He said, smiling at the near-silent gasp that came from the boy as he spun around. "I do have to ask what you are doing up at this time at night."

Cursing himself in his head, he averted his eyes from the man, trying to find a way out of the situation. He should probably only tell him that he simply wanted to get a headstart over the others.

'Then again.' A small part of him mused, his eyes turning back to the man. 'The man seems much more lenient towards me than the other teachers. Maybe...'

"I was just getting ready." He finally answered, having choosen his words carefully. The man seemed mildly surprised, though a small amount of understanding shone through.

"Getting ready? I don't believe there are anything you need to prepare for at the moment, Harry. You are undoubtedly the best third-year student when it comes to Defence at the moment, and I haven't really planned any tests." He had an idea of what the boy meant, but he wanted to hear it with his own words.

Harry shook his head, not really willing to play like this. "That's not what I meant sir, and you know it." The man seemed to sag a bit, getting just a bit older before his eyes as the small wrinkles and scars he had stood out more than usual.

"Then please," He almost whispered, his eyes soft as he looked upon the young teen. "Tell me what I know."

The boy turned away again, seemingly steeling himself before meeting his teacher's gaze.

"I am getting ready for when Sirius Black finds me." He said, his voice hard, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "When he finds me, I will not simply lay down and die. I don't care if he is stronger than me, I will take him down with me if that's what I have to do."

Remus couldn't help but let out the tiniest sigh, resisting the urge to rub his face.

"I see." He muttered, glancing at the book which laid open on the table. "So that is the reason you have taken books from the restricted sections this year." He again glanced at the Black-haired teen. "You are a bright boy Harry, so I don't believe I need to tell you that some of the book in the restricted section are..."

"Let me guess." Harry answered snidely, a small curl of his lips as the annoyance rose in him. "Some of the books are 'dark', therefore I should keep away from them, am I right?" He was surprised though when Lupin shook his head.

"I am not one of those people who say that dark is automatically evil. It would be hypocritical actually, since a lot of the spells used by not only me, but those I considered, and still consider friends and allies used during the war were dark." He couldn't help but let a small, sardonic smile graze his lips. "It would be especially hypocritical of me to say that dark is evil when myself is considered a dark creature."

He couldn't help but shake his head at Harry's raised eyebrow.

"I take it that Severus wasn't really doing all to much to cover up what I am, did he?"

Harry shrugged, his eyes drifting over to the book which he was currently using. "He wasn't even trying really, making us cover werewolves when you were gone. I just had to wait until the next full moon to find out if I was right." Here he shrugged again, returning his attention to the amused professor. "Since you were mysteriously ill two weeks ago, it basically confirmed my suspicions."

He couldn't help but chuckle, shaking his head at the man. 'He hasn't changed a bit really.'

"So... What now?"

Remus let a gentle smile show. "I will not stop you, but I must ask that you be careful with some of the books you find. Some of them are not exactly filled with the nicest subjects." Here he turned around, but left a message behind before leaving.

"You should really check out page One Hundred and Twenty Seven and One Hundred and Twenty Eight of that book, you'll find something that'll help you from being detected as easily." And with that, he opened the door and left, closing the door behind himself.

He shook his head once again as he heard the weak rustling from the book thanks to his above average hearing.

As he continued patrolling the halls, he couldn't help but wonder if he should teach the boy the Patronus Charm after the winterbreak.

* * *

"P-Please, y-you have to understand Sirius! T-The Dark Lord..." Harry couldn't help but sneer as he listened to the sniveling man, the same repulsed expression mirrored on the other two residents that glared down at the man.

He had managed to coax a picture of the marauders out of Professor Lupin a few months back after they started his Patronus training, and this man was definitely the same Pettigrew from the photo, only older, fatter and uglier.

"I would rather have died!" The far to skinny man, his Godfather Sirius almost roared at the rat after some more simpering about the Dark Lord, the fat man scurrying behind a table, trying to put as much distance between himself and Black. "I would rather have died than betray James and Lily like that! I would rather die than betray Harry like that!"

The teen's mouth twitched at that, a part of him happy that Sirius appeared so warm towards him. The rat-man whimpered some more at the feral look the werewolf sported before turning towards Harry.

"Harry! Dear, sweet, innocent Harry," He simpered as he crawled on his knees towards the boy, missing the repulsed look the boy sported.

"Depulso!" He hissed, flicking his wand, sending the man crashing into a wall where he wailed some more. "Don't even think about touching me, you treacherous, lying creep!"

Sirius cracked a smile at that while Remus shook his head in dismay. "You and him are far to similar when angry." The graying man mumbled, referring to the Godpair.

"Harry, please." Peter whimpered before the wall beside him exploded, the blast narrowly missing him.

Harry smirked, his eyes lightening up at the fear he caused the now violently shaking man. "The next one won't miss." He said, the tip of his wand letting out the tiniest of flames, reacting to his wishes.

"And believe me, Peter. If he for some strange reason do miss, I will be there to fix that." Sirius almost whispered as he stepped forward, a hand settling on his Godson's shoulder. "After all, we have all the time in the world at the moment to practice his aiming." Pettigrew let out another whimper at the identical grins on the two's faces.

"That's enough, you little sadists." Remus finally stepped up, rolling his eyes at the near simultaneous innocent looks the two of them sent him. "No matter how tempting it is to hurt him, we do need him intact if we want Sirius to get free from his charges."

"But Moony!" Harry almost giggled at the whine, wondering silently why he acted so... Genuine towards the two of them.

"No, Sirius." Remus sighed, levitating the shivering man before tying him up with some conjured rope.

A moment later the door was blasted open, Harry's quickly created shield charm the only thing stopping Lupin from loosing his wand from the newly appeared Snape's spell.

The black eyes flicked around the room, taking in the convict with the teen, along with the bound man that was currently levitating due to the werewolf. He blinked, then his eyes zeroed in on the whimpering man.

"Severus!" He exclaimed, the mentioned man's scowl deepening. "Dear, sweet Severus..."

"Pettigrew." He uttered, his eyes flicking between the previously believed dead man and Black who was currently being silenced by Remus' hand over his mouth, Harry eyeing the two of them with mirth.

"Hello, Severus." Remus said, a small smile on his face as he noticed that the Potion Master moved his wand from Sirius to Peter, understanding shining in those black orbs. "We have finally caught the man that betrayed them."

"So I see..." He muttered, now focusing on Black. "Seems like you aren't as despicable as believed." He sneered, though the vitriol behind his words were lacking.

Sirius smirked back at the man. "Yeah, and maybe you aren't as batty as I would like." The twitching lip he got from the man and the supressed giggle from Harry made him grin.

Shaking his head, the scarred man ushered the grinning duo out of the Shrieking Shack, Pettigrew floating behind him as Snape took up the rear.

None of them remembered the full moon that night before it was too late.

* * *

He couldn't help but let out a loud, happy laugh as he and his Godson rode the Hippogriff away from the tower in which he was held in. He had never, even in his wildest dreams believed that he would be able to escape not only from Azkaban, but also from a highly secure cell in Hogwarts.

He glanced down at his Godson, his smile threatening to rip his face apart. His Godson, marvelous, fantastic Harry did not only believe in his innocence, but had also helped him escape, on a big, flying horse-chicken no less!

Another laugh broke out as the creature span around several times, Harry's laugh mixing in with his own. He couldn't help but lean forward and hug the boy, his emotions all over the place at the moment.

"Thank you, Harry." He whispered, barely audible for the boy to hear, though he turned his head around, a truly happy look on his face.

"It was nothing." He whispered back, a warm feeling blooming in his chest as his Godfather hugged him harder, though not uncomfortably so.

As they landed barely outside of the forbidden forest, the two of them jumped off Buckbeak, the hippogriff stretching out his wings slightly before folding them, deciding to lay down for a bit while the humans talked.

"Harry." He whispered, for the first time truly looking at the boy, and not only to his similarity to his father. While there definitely were a lot of James in the boy, there was also some Lily in there with just enough of himself to make him his own person. The hair slightly tamer than James', the eyes slightly brighter than Lily's, and just an overall form to it all to make it slightly more special.

Just as he remembered the boy, though thirteen years older.

"You've grown so big." He finally said, a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder. Harry shrugged his other shoulder, a slight good-humored annoyance in his eyes.

"I'm still a bit short though."

Sirius let out a barking laughter at that, taking a step forward before slinging his arm around the lanky teen's shoulders.

"Yeah, sorry to disappoint you kiddo, but your parents weren't exactly the tallest people around either. The top of James' head came to my eyes, and Lily barely came up to my chin." Here he patted the almost-pouting boy's head. "You'll probably always be shorter than me, shorty." His grin widened at the glare he received.

Harry grumbled a bit before shaking his head, leaning slightly into the man. It was surprisingly comfortable, a bit better than Ms. Weasley due to it being smothering-free.

"I could get used to this." He mumbled without realizing it, Sirius hearing it but not visibly reacting to it.

'Get used to what?' He thought, tightening his hold just the tiniest bit. 'Hugs he mean? I know that the Dursleys aren't the nicest people around, but could they really have been so cold to him?'

"What were they like?" Harry whispered, a small part of him fearing that Sirius would just repeat what everyone else said.

"Your father..." He took a breath. "Your father and I were friends at school with Remus and Peter, though I must admit we were acting a bit like bloody morons back then, your father and I. We didn't just tease and prank, we outright bullied some people, one more than anyone else... Then again, no matter how little that particular person might deny it, he gave us back just as much as we gave him." He looked to the side, lost in thoughts for a moment.

"Your mother was a very kind, very pretty, very loyal, and extremely determined person. She was willing to do almost anything for those she considered friends. She and Snape were friends until something happened, though I guess that's not my story to tell." He grimaced, remembering the slight guilt he felt back then when Lily left Snape after he snapped at her.

"To be honest, she hated our guts for six years straight." He looked down at the boy, wiping away a stray tear that left the teen's eye. "Your father had adored her since third year though, which might be why he, and thereby all of us targeted Snape more than anyone else. I think he might have been jealous."

He let a grin spread across his face. "We did some major growing up though in our seventh year, and your mother finally accepted a date from James. Their first date was a disaster, ending up with James missing most of his hair, and Lily being blue all over, though she did agree to a second chance. After that, it just happened. Something clicked, and they were suddenly acting like mushy third years."

"And after that," He finally said, looking down at the boy who seemed to have finally found a bit of peace. "They got you three years later, and they loved you more than anything else... They would have been so proud of you." He stroked the boy's hair as he collected himself a bit hearing the last part, furiously wiping away at his eyes despite the smile he wore.

A minute later he finally looked back at the man, pure joy on his face.

"Thank you." Sirius only smiled gently, patting his head.

A short silence passed between them as they enjoyed the silence.

"Sirius?" Harry asked, an uncertain look on his face. He had no idea why, but he just couldn't act like he usually did towards others. He didn't feel it was right to not act like himself with his Godfather.

"Yeah?" He asked back, an eyebrow raised.

"What you said before, about..." He looked away, nibbling slightly at his lower lip, a habit he still hadn't gotten rid of when he was nervous. He felt the man tighten his hold again and he raised his head to look at the smirking man, a strangely comforting glint in his grey eyes.

"I do not care about what Dumbledore wants when it comes to you, and I can tell that you aren't exactly fond of your living conditions at the moment. So yes, Harry, you can live with me." His smirk widened into a grin at the excited look on the teen's face.

"I have sniffed around a bit when I wasn't trying to get at Peter, so tell me: How does Gran Canaria sound like?"


End file.
